


collection of random fanarts

by CrowSizna



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex on the hood of a car, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: collection of random (nsfw) fanarts, that i can't post on tumblr
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there's nothing to say except: i am weak for them :D


End file.
